


A synopsis and analysis of the Cogs Folk Impact on the Culture of the universe

by Snowylan



Series: The Compendium [1]
Category: Ships of the Northern Fleet
Genre: Cogs Folk, Historical Document, Scribe Feathers, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowylan/pseuds/Snowylan
Summary: A bored Scribe Feather with too much time on his hands writes about the impacts that the Cogs Folk have had on shaping the modern world of SOTNF.Takes place a hundred or so years after the events of the cannon timeline
Series: The Compendium [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147283





	A synopsis and analysis of the Cogs Folk Impact on the Culture of the universe

Cogs Folk Edition Pt 1

A hundred and ninety years on from the fateful betrayal by the infamous Captain Hellman and his crew on the Darkwolf, and the chaos and betrayal that followed has had a profound impact on our society. In this compendium I will analyse, speculate and question our current world and the decisions and events that led to it, in this chapter it will be focusing on the Cogs Folk and their impact on the industry of the modern world.

With Captain Hellman’s betrayal the Northern Fleet was split into four, as well all know, one of which being the Cogs Folk. This Fleet organisation originating as a proto guild for engineers on all ships in service, training hopefuls into engineers, carpenters, weaponsmiths and ropemakers. This proto version of the Cogs Folk was also key in the development and dissemination of the technology for modern sailing. Arguably the most important invention since steam, steel and gunpowder, the prestige (and wealth) that this invention brought to people who were capable of producing and maintaining such technology was the first step in unifying and forming what would eventually become the Cogs Folk.

Moving forward from the pre-history of the Cogs Folk lets focus on their key role in the modern world. Much like the pioneers who paved the way for the formation of the Cogs Folk, their presence and prestige are no more diminished. They run and sponsor many engineering focused Universities and trade schools all around the universe, these schools are renowned for producing artisans’ heads and shoulders above the standard, with many going on to revolutionise whatever field they enter. With such names as Jack Hammer, Wrench Twist and Hecksaw Steamer all hailing from Cogs Folk schools. However, the Cogs Folk have had a cultural impact that extend beyond their influence on the industrial sector with manufacturing process and labour and training standards. The first and most obvious indication has already been shown in this document, their influence on naming conventions, with many who are descendants of families who were in the Cogs Folk guild or who are currently members having tool related or inspired names, this same naming convention carrying on to their ships like infamous Bolt Puncher and the well renowned Band Saw, towns which were founded by or ended up gaining a large presence of the Cogs Folk have also been unable to avoid these conventions with such towns as Hammer’s Deep.

The Cogs Folk have also been responsible for the development and dissemination of makers marks as well as made in … marks. These were first used by the Cogs Folk as way of identifying the makers of equipment within the guild to ensure that the correct credit and compensation was given to the right people, eventually people started using this as a way to guarantee quality when buying from the more reputable craftsmen, this eventually trickling down into other trades like jewellers and independent swordsmiths. Now common practice with expensive or rather handmade goods it is a testament to the ingenuity of the Cogs Folk as well as their monolithic power and influence all trades where something is made. Eventually with the invention of modern factories and the assembly line led them to a new problem, how to ensure the authenticity and credit is equally distributed, after much debate they were led to the phrase which graces everything to this day, from your clothes to your stationary, the made in…. mark. While this practice not seeming that important on paper it is worthwhile to note the fact that ensured that certain areas built up a reputation for producing above quality parts for certain things enriching the local factory and the workers who worked there, often leading to towns sprouting up around them and what are now known as “industrial towns/cities” forming.

An often-overlooked contribution made by the Cogs Folk to daily life is their impact on clothing, with one of their most renowned pieces of clothing being steel toed boots, something which the pink community took a hold off during their rise to prominence as the “in” fashion. However, one of their most truly unique contributions to clothing is specifically makeup, to be accurate the use of black and red makeup to represent the soot you gain when working, with some guilds using black face paint as a form of marking which branch of the guild they came from. This cultural quirk carried over to the settlements and their industrial towns that they set up, with some competitions being set up in some regions to see who could create the most complex and fanciest markings, with a few towns going as far as to make holidays and entire festivals surrounding the tradition.

Most importantly however, is the Cogs Folk’s approach to equality that has helped to shaped modern society. During the Guild’s and Fleet’s founding manpower was an important issue, so much so that they did not have enough people to do most projects, and like the sane people the founders where they took the approach of deciding that anybody could be a member as long as they had the skill, aptitude and determination to do so. This approach would quite unknowingly have an important cultural impact, with members of all species being able to join its ranks, and some members from all who joined managing to achieve great wealth, influence and eventually political power with said wealth. With many of the political organisations of the time usually having mixed representation among species discriminatory laws became harder and harder to introduce, till the point that so many generations had become acclimatised to the weird state of equality the future politicians had no qualms about ensuring said equality.

The Cogs Folk have had impacts on many aspects of society and other cultures, but perhaps their most profound impact has been on its fellow fleets. As I type this up, I sit in a room filled with their inventions, a light powered by their electricity, and without a doubt the two most useful invention to any Scribe Feather, paper and the typewriter. Since their invention, our fleet has been capable of expanding the archives at a heard of rate while ensuring that every character is perfectly spaced and formed making sure that every document is readable. Though irrelevant to most this invention has allowed the maintenance and updating of our archives to happen a lot quicker. Another key invention of theirs is the printing press, the device allowing the quick printing of books on an amazing scale, allowing the distribution of important historical documents as well as allowing a more efficient bureaucracy and dissemination of knowledge. Helping to lay the path towards the modern education system, with books being able to manufacture without hundreds of man hours being poured into it.


End file.
